


But In the Morning, It Might Just Change

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Creampie, Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orientation Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Kanaya and Rose have a very open relationship, and while Kanaya doesn't mind her bisexual wife sleeping with men she's never partaken herself. Until curiosity gets the better of her, and the fun Rose has with John leaves her wondering. Anonymous commission.





	But In the Morning, It Might Just Change

Kanaya knew before she she was even at the door that John was fucking her wife She could hear Rose moaning in sweet ecstasy from halfway down the hall, and as she approached the room, she felt uneasy and uncertain for all the weirdest, most peculiar reasons one could be about knowing her wife was fucking someone who wasn't her. She advanced slowly toward the door knowing what she was about to find, not even sure if she wanted to open the door or anything, but she couldn't really help herself as she inched in closer, as her hand reached out toward the door and she took the plunge, opening it up and accepting the weirdness and the pressure she knew would soon await her, the weirdness and pressure from which she would have a hard time pulling herself out from.

Inside of the room, something twisted and hot took hold. "Fuck me harder," Rose whined, Kanaya's short and chubby wife down on all fours, shoving her round ass back against John's lap as she moaned in desperate delight and approval, shoving greedily on and indulging in the pleasures she so sorely needed. John fucked her from behind, naked and decently toned, hands on her hips to tug her back against him as he fucked her so hard his own glasses nearly fell off of his face with each hard thrust. It was a sight of carnal indulgence, the reckless glee and excitement of pure surrender, feverish bucking and thrusting proving absolutely insane.

"How's this?" John groaned, fingers tightening against her hips. Getting taller and more muscular did little to take the dork out of John, as he kept letting go to adjust his glasses and keep them on his face. Hard grunts of effort followed as he worked to fuck Rose as hard as he could, work to give her all of the attention and the indulgence he could muster.

Rose's head rolled back as she let out needy gasps of delight, feeling the big cock hitting her just right, doing to her things she was in sore, desperate need of. "I know you can fuck me harder than this, but I don't need to go out and buy another bed, so this one is fine."

"Did you break your bed during sex?" John asked, prompting a playful laugh from Rose.

Kanaya bit her lip and clenched fitfully at her dress as she watched this all play out, as she trembled under all of this attention and this heat. She felt so guilty about the way she watched Rose get fucked, as tense and needy as could be under the imposing pressure of something running way deeper in its depravity than she really felt capable of dealing with, left to watch and ache now as John had his way with her wife. Her thighs pressed together, and the tall, stacked troll could feel herself getting all wound up, bulge aching and nook tightening with guilty cravings. She had no idea how to process how hot this was, and Kanaya wished she could understand it and deal with it.

Their marriage was an open one. Both Rose and Kanaya were free to fuck whoever they damn well wanted to. Kanaya had her fill of female partners, while her bisexual wife was happy to sleep around across the spectrum and throughout their circle of friends, but especially with John. Threesomes had always been strictly female affairs due to Kanaya's attraction solely to women, and said threesomes were always a delight, but more and more Kanaya began to wonder guiltily about other things. Curiosity had begun to dip into her, a curiosity growing deeply embarrassing given how much it was centered around the very male John and his penis.

Kanaya had absolutely zero interest or attraction to John, but she couldn't deny the way that she was starting to wonder, starting to ache. She wasn't even sure Rose had any attraction to John either; he seemed like just a friend with a big cock that she liked to get pounded by. But it was all to the same end; more and more Kanaya's head spun with curiosity over the idea of letting this man fuck her, if only to find out what it was that drove Rose so absolutely wild with excitement and lust.

Kanaya's presence caught attention before too long. Rose heard the door open, and she looked over to see her wife standing frozen, tense, fretting with her skirt and clearly conflicted and attracted in ways that Rose had been noticing more and more. She wasn't going to overstep any boundaries or imply any disrespect by actually saying anything, but Kanaya strongly hinted more and more toward something that had Rose wanting to extend an offer. "Well now I can't pretend you're not doing a good job," Rose said, "because Kanaya has come here to check on me, and that must mean I'm very loud right now. Good job, John."

"Thanks?" John wasn't always sure how to handle Rose's remarks, layers of serpentine entwined in sarcasm and dripping with bitterness. But he looked up to the door. "Hey Kanaya. If you need some alone time with Rose I can go once I'm done."

"It is fine," Kanaya said, voice trembling enough not to sound very fine at all. "Take your time, I am in no hurry here." Drifting closer to the bed, Kanaya could feel the growing tensions and weirdnesses getting to her, inching ever closer to the bed, to the madness of all this hard fucking going on right in front of her, and finally Kanaya just snapped. "Well no, I want to go after Rose."

"Sure, I'm fine with letting you have Rose for a bit," John said, nodding happily. It was such a friendly atmosphere here; John was used to Kanaya being okay with him fucking Rose while they hung out, he didn't think anything weird or unexpected of the way they got into this.

"That is not what I mean," Kanaya said, clearing her throat. "I would like you to fuck me once you are finished fucking Rose, John."

Neither Rose nor John was prepared for any of that, and the crashing heat of this moment hit all of them pretty hard, their bodies electrified by the shuddering pulse of pure excitement, thrown into a state of pure ecstasy from the surprise of the moment. John came inside of Rose, who hollered and bucked in feverish excitement as all of this pleasure spun out of control, and Rose's eyes were bright, hot, and ready as she stared at her nervous wife standing there, so unsure and so frustrated. Rose's expression softened and shivered as she accepted the pumping cum deep into her pussy, biting her trembling lip and locking eyes with Kanaya, staring right at her as she studied her wife and measured her reaction.

"Fuck, you're serious about this," Rose said, pressing tight against John a moment long before she pushed forward and tried to get off of the bed. Her hands reached out for Kanaya's, and she said, "I promise, it feels better than Vriska's bulge does, keep an open mind and you're going to love this. And you'll have me right by your side the whole time."

"For emotional support?" Kanaya asked, a relieved smile washing across her face as she looked her short wife in the eye, happy to know that Rose was there for her.

"No, to comment on how cute you look when you have a cock in you." The turnaround made Kanaya's expression sour a little, as Rose tugged her over to the bed and got into the excitement and the wickedness of this moment without a care. Kanaya eased toward the bed as Rose took charge. "Now then, John. You're going to fuck my wife. You'll be her first time with a man, and while you are a perfectly good and fine friend, and perhaps the most perfect specimen for her to learn about these pleasures with, I trust you on an emotional level to handle this like I would trust a house plant. So you're going to do as you're told a lot, you're going to give Kanaya whatever she wants, and you're going to avoid fucking this up too much, okay?"

John It felt a bit unnecessary to be compared to a house plant, but he knew that was just Rose being Rose. Probably. Hopefully. "What do you need from me?" he said. "I'll do whatever you guys need." There was a whole lot going on here, and he did want to be supportive of Kanaya, wanted to help her ease into this and not get too carried away with anything drastic or crazy. Helping ease a friend into this sounded like something he could do, and Rose was married to Kanaya; of course she would know better and be best able to guide them both.

"Lie on your back." Rose didn't shy away from reaching for her wife's body, grabbing Kanaya in a way that made the troll gasp, suddenly getting felt up and stripped. "Oh come now Kanaya, we're married, there's nothing here I haven't seen before." Rose was getting far too into the fun of whatever she could get out of Kanaya now and playing around with all of this. There was a chance and an appeal here that she wasn't going to shy away from getting into.

Kanaya tried her best to relax in the midst of all this attention. John's eyes on her left her very aware that while Rose had seen her in all ways, she had never been naked before a man before, troll of human. But even as tense as she could have been, Rose's hands were such a soothing presence, such a rush of pleasure imposing itself upon her, and she didn't have time to care about any of that, soothed by the expert touch of the woman she loved as piece by piece, the fashionable troll was stripped for the eager gaze of a human man, hyper-aware of everything she was doing as she shifted and twisted in her girlfriend's touch.

"Will I be sucking his cock to start with?" Kanaya asked, knowing the sort of flow Rose tended to favour, and she was overwhelmed by the ways it hit her. Especially as Rose did away with her bra, Kanaya's very ample chest bared for the eager gaze of John staring deep and eager at her. He didn't shy away from the hungers getting to him as he lay there, very openly craving something from her but keeping his hands and his words to himself for now.

Rose traced kisses along Kanaya's jaw to try and ease her into this a little more readily, trying to walk the line and give this all an air of playful thrill. "Of course you will. But that's okay, I'll be here for you." With Kanaya mostly naked, Rose placed her hands onto her wife's back and let them run slowly down, tender and adoring in the way that she eased her into all of this and didn't hold back the opportunity so bright and so brilliant before her. She touched Kanaya in a very specific way, gently guiding without pushing, urging without impatience or force. She wanted Kanaya to give in to this, but she also wanted her to be comfortable in the process, a weird juggling act that she worked expertly at.

Kanaya's eyes zeroed in on John's cock, and she couldn't deny that she felt herself oddly drawn toward him in ways she wished she had a grounding sense of .There was a lot to deal with in this situation, and she felt more than a little out of focus and out of sorts, trying to ground herself now as she leaned forward and let the sensations take her. Curiosity. Mere curiosity had now turned into desire and need. Kanaya just had to know what it felt like, what had Rose moaning so loudly. She wasn't sure how much she would like it, and the taboo factor notwithstanding Kanaya really did only see this as something to try and enjoy for the sake of it. Something to like. Just sex, nothing more than that. It was what she had to keep in mind as she began to lean toward him, spurred on by Rose's touch.

This was an experiment, not a change of herself.

"I don't think you need to be guided too much, do you?" Rose asked, fingers caressing her way through Kanaya's hair. "You suck Vriska's bulge more passionately than you eat me out some nights. And that's okay: put that experience to work here."

It was true. One thing Kanaya wouldn't need to be walked through was the rough approximation of how to suck John's cock. Granted, his very generous human endowment was much more than Vriska's bulge. Or Terezi's. Or Porrim's for that matter. Nepeta was the closest in size and even then there was quite a bit of difference. But that was okay; Kanaya still understood the underlying intentions, knew the motions, and had spied on Rose sucking him off enough times before.

"And if not," Rose added, to gloat about how she knew about her wife's curiosities already, "just think back to those times you fingered yourself in the doorway watching us and thought I didn't notice."

Fingers wrapped around John's cock as Kanaya got down into position in front of him, and with all these words burning her up with embarrassment, Kanaya could do nothing but lean forward and go for it. She accepted the idea for all the weirdness that came with it, leaning into it and giving a lick up the length of his shaft. One hard, continuously shaped, unmoving cock was a very different feeling after all, not moving much at all under Kanaya's touch where a bulge would have wriggled all about in excitement. It was an odd feeling, but one that Kanaya was ready to accept for everything weird about it, letting herself sink into this a little more.

"Let me know if you want to stop," John said, giving a bit more warmth and calm to the situation. He wanted Kanaya to know that if she needed it, he would be happy to back off and let her call this off, and it did indeed give Kanaya a little more confidence here, reminding her as she licked her way up his cock that John was a friend. Sex with friends was a totally normal part of Kanaya's life now, and it helped make her licks up his cock a more firm and loving affair, eyes narrowing as she leaned into all of this weirdness and this heat, the throbbing chaos getting to her as she accepted her place here and gave in to feelings utterly out of sense and out of focus.

Hands massaged at her shoulders as Kanaya went on with this, as she licked her way up John's cock and tended to the careful swell of excitement and hunger that grabbed tight hold of her. There was only one way to do this, and Kanaya couldn't let anything hold her back from it as she sucked John's cock into her mouth and got right to work at something more insane and dizzy than she could have expected, taking him in and getting into a state of mind that felt amenable now to this weirdness. Her mouth embraced John's cock firmly, confidently, and she sucked him down with an edge of firm, aggressive desire, making this situation into something she could work with and savour.

A hot groan rang out eagerly as the embrace of Kanaya's wet, warm mouth embraced his cock, and it urged her down. Rose's hands continued along her back, rubbing and caressing, trying to keep her comfortable and eager. It helped greatly, giving Kanaya a grounding as her tongue shifted about inside of her mouth, trying to work with a stationary and rigid cock head, hand pumping along his shaft and feeling out the differences, trying to get used to them and work around them. It was a weird thing to experience, a weird juggling act to play on and deal with, but Kanaya felt capable here, felt ready to do all she could to make John feel good, and as she eased her way further still down his cock, things began to feel right.

Her head bobbed up and down with confident motions, drawing approving purrs from Rose as she got into the groove. "That's it. You're doing great, and going from a moving target to a still one is absolutely the kind of growth that should be commended." Something about that remark felt backhanded, but Kanaya was deep enough in her state of focus and readiness now not to care too much about that, as she pressed on and serviced John with a confident and steady forward motion that left him shifting and groaning in excitement. Kanaya felt the power in her hands now, felt the readiness and excitement of the moment sweep her away. Getting in the groove wasn't something that Kanaya thought would come so easily to her, but she felt ready now as she gave up everything to it, head working confidently back and forth in motions driven by pure hunger and indulgence, by an ecstasy nothing could stop.

"That feels amazing," John groaned, encouraging her in roundabout ways that wouldn't interfere too much with Rose taking the lead. His cock throbbed in Kanaya's mouth, and she found herself enthralled by it, working quicker and taking his cock deeper on into her mouth as she sucked him off with a confidence burning brighter and stronger with each motion. Everything she did was about giving in now, about indulging in the weird and specific focus she was thrown by, overwhelmed by, and Kanaya was unafraid now of all these sensations.

She sucked faster, firmer, giving up to this chaotic indulgence without any real sense of composure. Letting the knowledge of how to handle a bulge carry her, she found there was enough translating over to get used to this, even as she focused on slithering her tongue along the rigid cock. Feeling it throb and ache like it did, she found the mouth feel oddly enticing, even moaning around his cock under the swell of something exciting, getting into this way more than she was expecting. There was enough different here to excite her, to get her into this excitement and finding that an intense swell of utter excitement ruled her now.

Everything Kanaya did was focused now solely on indulging and satisfying, urged on by Rose and feeling deeply excited by this rush of pure indulgence. She was such a mess here, giving herself to this and sucking John's cock, giving a man a blowjob and having a blast doing so. It was weird in ways that tugged at her and ignited her. Her body ached with a need and a hunger that she just had to welcome, had to open up to. Curiosity turned to lust, turned to excitement, turned to something that she just had to give up to, eyes locking with John's and giving in to the intensity, pleading with her gaze for what was to come.

Human cum tasted different than she had expected. As John yelled her name and his cock pulsated inside of her mouth, Kanaya found herself thrown by the excitement of gushing spunk filling into her mouth, and it was not what she expected it to be. It was saltier than troll cum, very pungent, and she shivered under feelings of confused excitement and heat as she swallowed his cum down, taking his load down with impatience and an excitement that she found herself thrown by, happy and delighted by all of these feelings in ways that she was startled by. As she drew slowly back, she could tell she'd swallowed every drop. Done it with ease. Done it happily.

"I liked that," Kanaya confessed, shivering as she held onto John, as she leaned back against Rose. "I liked that a lot. That was very good, thank you John."

"Yeah, that was great," John said, nodding quickly, breath a bit tight and tense.

Rose reaffirmed herself as she shifted against her wife's body. 'I knew that would go well. And now you're going to let him fuck you, right? Unless you just enjoyed sucking his cock so much that you want to go for that again, but... Well, you're not usually that selfless."

The flustered and overwhelmed Kanaya shivered a little under the words, feeling like Rose was again poking fun at her in ways that she didn't exactly know how to answer to. But it didn't matter; she was already in too deep. "Yes, I would like to fuck, John," she confessed. "If you are happy to. If you would like to."

"I would love to," John said, smiling brightly. "I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. I know you're only interested in women, but..."

"But this is very fun," Kanaya said, nodding in agreement. "And I do enjoy this. It does not need to mean anything more than doing something with a friend."

"This is what I like to hear, almost as much as when people tell me I'm brilliant and clever and have good taste in wizards." Rose obfuscated a lot in the fun of getting into this, which Kanaya took as a sign Rose getting smugger about the way that Kanaya had enjoyed herself; whenever Rose was in high spirits and feeling right, she would always get more obtuse. "Now then. John, get up off of the bed. Kanaya, come with me, my love."

Everyone switched around their positions as instructed, guided by Rose into something else, something that had Rose lying back on the bed with Kanaya's nestled back against her breasts, long legs spreading slowly apart. Only Kanaya's dark green panties remained on, and Rose didn't let those last for every long, tossing them carelessly aside and running her hand along her wife's pelvic region. A slick green nook begged for attention, but lingering above that was a sizable tentacle, Kanaya's bulge wriggling and begging for attention. 

"I hope the bulge is not too distracting a presence," Kanaya said.

"No, I'm used to it with troll girls," John said. He understood the position in question that Rose wanted, getting got down on his knees between Kanaya's legs, hands settling onto her thighs as he got into position. He lowered his cock against her nook and smiled. "You're not the only one who's had some turns at being adventurous" Kanaya wasn't expecting the hand not grasping his cock to seize her bulge, for him to begin pumping it slowly, and Kanaya's hips thrashed in pure excitement.

Where touching a dick had been a weird swell of excitement, something about having John touching her now felt even more intense. Her breath hitched as she opened up to all of these weird and wild sensations, feeling completely out of sorts as she opened up to this and embraced the idea of letting this all happen, of letting John have her however he wanted. To give up to a man and let him fuck her was now all she could think about, and with Rose groping her breasts from behind, she felt ready now for all of this. There was too much happening here and the idea of opening up to it spoke deeper and deeper to her as she melted against her wife and prepared herself for true insanity, 

"Show me," Kanaya said, giving up to all of this now as she lay there as prepared and overwhelmed as she felt like she was going to get."

John took the cue, pushing slowly forward and easing his way slowly into her nook, careful and firm in the way that he went on, trying very hard not to get too immediately overwhelmed by the ideas of fucking Kanaya. He had to control himself here, had to keep steady and gentle until he knew she was ready for this all, until he knew she could handle him. "Rose, any requests?"

Rose shrugged. "I guess this wouldn't be a good time to ask you to get me a root beer?" Her hands kneaded more lovingly and adoringly at Kanaya's breasts, planting kisses and attention against her cheek and her chin, tracing lovingly along her jawline.

The feeling of John's cock head sinking into her caught Kanaya off guard. The usually thinner, tapered end of a troll's bulge made penetration a very gradual affair. This was nothing of the sort. The very uniform and smooth shape of a human penis, with only the end being a slight bit larger or different, made for something that pushed full bore into Kanaya from the first motion. It was more akin to the toys that Rose liked to use on her, but this one was warm, fleshy, but also unyielding and enthralling. The pleasures hit her immediately, a potent pulse of ecstasy getting to her and inducing within her something powerful. John's slowness and patience was a good thing, and she could really feel as much now as he restrained himself, holding back from anything too rough as he let her get used to it, and she hadn't thought she needed that consideration as much as she did.

Kanaya's nook felt so inviting and hot , begging John on harder, deeper, and he did his best to control himself and avoid losing himself too badly to all of this. He had to keep control here, holding steady as he eased into this, pushing deeper into her with a careful confidence designed to make this all go smoothly and carefully. Gentle hands held onto Kanaya as he worked on steady, easing his cock into her. "You feel really good," he said, smiling as he leaned forward and got into this more and more.

"It does feel rather exciting," Kanaya said, shivering as she accepted him in deeper. "You do not need to be afraid of a little bit more speed. This is not my first time enjoying penetration of some form, and I am confident in myself."

John nodded, and began to push in quicker, getting into the pace of fucking Kanaya as she moaned a bit more hotly, licking her lips and letting herself really get into this. Rose supplied her with kisses from the side that further excited and indulged Kanaya, and she found herself in deep now as she gave in to these feelings and embraced something very out of control and fierce, something that excited her from deep within and left no doubt in her mind now of what she needed to do.

She was letting a man fuck her, and she was liking lit. Kanaya wasn't going to get past any of this as she eased into the pleasure, as John fucked her. As she looked up at the muscular human male leaning over her and felt excitement take hold of her. She felt no shame in any of this, giving up to the feelings and the wants that gripped her tightly, that made her ache for more of everything upon her. There was no holding back this excitement, just pure indulgence and shamelessly throwing herself into this pleasure, unafraid to do whatever she had to do to make this work, to get what she needed.

Rose was there the whole time to adore and caress, touching Kanaya in ways that had her twisting in unraveling delight, accentuating the feeling of John's cock inside of her, fucking her with a steady and careful motion growing firmer by the second, leaving her coming undone at the seams by all the pleasure and the heat that she needed. The more she allowed herself to burn up in this pleasure, the less she really felt like she had to do anything but succumb fully, and she gave herself up to everything being done to her without a care, happy just to be fucked and to be brought to such heights of smoldering delight by this attention.

"Fuck her," Rose said, smile widening. "Fuck my wife, John. I never thought the scrawny weird guy who got excited about Groucho Marx glasses would be my go-to fuckbuddy and be the first taste of man my lesbian alien wife would ever have, but I guess that's just how life goes." Somewhere in that was something to both Kanaya and John worked up and hot, but it was as usual buried under a ton of baggage and weirdness that made it all the more frustrating and weird. "No, I mean it, Egbert. Really, really fuck her." With that, she slipped out from underneath Kanaya, knowing John would know what she meant.

Kanaya didn't know, though, which made it a very exciting rush of sensation and surprise when John shoved down against her, pinning her down to the bed and slamming his cock all the way into her. Kanaya shrieked as she big cock buried itself to the hilt within her, feeling the sudden twist and the roughness bearing down upon her. John fucked her with a reckless and vigorous swell of intention that she felt helpless against, thrown by the sudden ferocity and the pressure of getting truly pounded. Her body shook and heaved under the suddenness of John getting rough with her, but Kanaya was ready for it, welcoming it.

John hammered down strong and fierce into Kanaya's, going balls deep into her with each thrust, as he tugged her legs up, brought them to his hips so that he had her in a mating press, had her in Rose's favorite position to get fucked by him in. Kanaya took well to it too given the way she howled and moaned in excitement, only realizing then that somewhere along the way John had let go of her bulge, which now wriggled and swayed about chaotically before her gaze. She welcomed the senselessness of it as he kept up the pace, focusing only on fucking Kanaya and on leaving his mark on her, a senseless mess of pleasure overwhelming her as he showed her the true extent of what he could do.

"I need more," Kanaya whined. "Human males. Not something I would have ever thought I could enjoy, but, you are incredible, John. Fuck!" Kanaya was rarely this uncomposed, her voice fluttering and wavering as she struggled to keep herself steady in the face of utter chaos, the senseless lust and frustration doing to her things that she wasn't the least bit prepared to deal with. Every throbbing pulse of pure ecstasy that burned through her felt so rewarding, and Kanaya was now firmly entrenched in desires of ecstasy that she couldn't help, wanting nothing more than to give up to the pleasure something brutal, senseless, and unstoppable. The dizzying heights she reached giving up to all of this were startling, and Kanaya felt confident now that she had gone far too long without something incredible, a fun that she could enjoy with no strings attached.

That was how she saw it. This wasn't going to change her life, but getting fucked by a man was definitely adding some steamy edge of pure indulgence to the situation that she was unafraid of, Kanaya surrendering to the desires raging through her body, igniting her to her very core with something twisted and confusing. She craved this, and she did so with absolutely no grasp on how this was happening or what she was supposed to do about it. Every pounding thrust into her deep nook felt incredible, and she was unable to decouple context from sensation, driving her to a state of madness she was absolutely unafraid of.

Rose watched the madness from a bit of a distance, not shying away from touching herself as she watched John pin her wife to the bed and fuck her raw. The way Kanaya took the mating press, legs up in the air and trembling, the quivering mess of need and lust getting to her more and more by the second, was a sight to behold, making Rose ache for her own indulgence soon. The sinful delight of seeing this go down wasn't lost on her either, as she derived her own sinful excitement from watching this all play out. Kanaya looked so hot getting fucked, and everything about slowly inching her gay wife toward accepting getting fucked by a man had been an unintentional but very exciting rush of pure delight that she couldn't get enough of.

Kanaya couldn't contain herself nay longer, fucked into dizzy ecstasy by this dick and left a hopeless, twisting mess. "Cum inside," she whined, a panting mess bucking and aching under the pressure of ecstasy now too potent to ignore or deal with, giving up completely to this pleasure and offering to John all that she could to make this special. Her body heaved, bucked, ached for some sense of absolute indulgence now as she came hard. Helpless and hot, Kanaya could feel her nook clenching around the big human cock, begging it for his cum, pulsating and pleading, and she was utterly unraveled by these sensations as they tore through her completely.

How could John resist such a bliss? He thrust forward, a greedy bucking motion driving every inch of his cock hard into Kanaya one last time as he lost control completely, groaning in sweet surrender and pumping the moaning wreck of a troll with his cum. Hot shots of rich, thick human spunk filled Kanaya, made her kick and shiver excitedly as she took on his treatment and savoured every incredible second of abandon and surrender that she had been waiting for, a frayed mess welcoming the pleasure and being utterly undone by it. Kanaya's bulge erupted then, a secondary orgasm that spewed copious amounts of runny green alien cum all over their bodies held so tightly together, and John wasn't the least bit afraid of some genetic material. He held himself firmly in place, cock twitching in the aftershocks as the panting and worn down Kanaya lay there in a state of searing ecstasy.

"That was amazing," Kanaya whined, staring up at John with dizzy eyes and a trembling smile. "Fuck. I see now. I've been missing out."

"I knew you'd like it if you gave it a try," Rose said, climbing slowly back up onto the bed. "My lesbian alien wife taking a dick. You looked hot doing it, too. He didn't tire you out, did he?"

"Of course not. That was only one orgasm. Why?" Kanaya turned her gaze toward her wife, looking and feeling absolutely radiant.

"Because I want to fuck you now," Kanaya said, reaching out happily. "You don't mind, do you John?"

"You're still married," John said, happily drawing back and smiling. "And I've always wanted to be able to watch, but I thought that might be weird to ask."

"It's not weird anymore," Kanaya said, staring down at the cock that had left her one hundred percent willing to have sex with men as it pulled out of her. She couldn't believe her head was filled with such thoughts, but it felt amazing, and she was unafraid of giving in to it all. She looked over to Rose, who lay on her back, legs ready to rise in the same kind of position that Kanaya had just gotten fucked in, and it wasn't lost on her at all. She grabbed hold of her slithering, aching bulge and rolled onto her wife, guiding her way into Rose, who still so fresh off having John fuck her was loosened up and ready to get fucked.

After being on the receiving end of so much, Kanaya felt all the urgency and need in the world to really go all out on fucking Rose, cum still leaking out of her nook as she lay on top of her wife, feeling the legs rise up to her hips and cling to her. The stacked troll was happy to give in to this now, to indulge in the same sort of senseless swinging indulgences her wife had been giving into, taking men and women alike as partners. There was something about that wavy, carnal thrill that pushed beyond the threesomes they had other women, adding an edge of something far more potent in its madness, and Kanaya wasn't afraid now to give her all to indulging, to fucking Rose as hard as she could and doing her best to ground this pleasure.

"Fucking yes! Rail me, Kanaya!" Rose's hands settled onto her wife's perky ass, as Rose was far from done with her yet. "Get over here Egbert, this shit is my favorite thing about threesomes and after making you two happen you fucking owe me!" She gave Kanaya a firm smack and spread the cheeks wide, inviting John to join them, and John wasn't about to skip a beat.

Kanaya wasn't expecting a cock up her waste chute until it was too late. She gasped in heat and surprise as the big cock pushed its way forward, but it was hardly a bad kind of surprise. The big cock fucking her from behind only added to the fervor and heat that she showed Rose's pussy, suddenly in between two humans doubling down on her pleasure. There wasn't a lot here that needed to be negotiated or dealt with, the pleasure just so firm and immediate, making her shiver and writhe in delight as she gave up to these sensations completely, a mess of burning desire and heat that unraveled under this steady and merciless touch.

Being sandwiched between these bodies and fucked while fucking wasn't new, but the duality of man and woman upon her and the lingering thrills of having a threesome with John instead of Jade or Feferi made for something far more enticing now. The pure chaos burned through her, her hips worked up and down in mad motions to push between John's cock buried deep in her ass and Rose's pussy begging around her bulge for more. It was such an exciting situation, and all she could do was surrender to it.

"You fucking me with a man fucking you is my biggest fantasy," Rose confessed, tugging her wife in tight and pulling her into a feverish kiss. She needed to now, overcome with excitement with how much this pleasure got to her. She craved everything came from being at the bottom of this pile of thrusting bodies, of the heaving excitement and pressure that followed. Everything Rose gave into now was pure indulgence, the unraveling ecstasy of being at the bottom of all this driving her wild with pulsating, rampant excitement. There was no shying away from it all, no moment of hesitation. This was happening and everything about it felt fucking incredible, exciting her with the escalation of pleasure until finally it was all out of control, until all bets were off and her wife was in the middle of a bisexual threesome with absolutely no cares or concerns.

John was just happy to be there. Kanaya's ass felt amazing, and as he thrust forward, he helped Kanaya fuck Rose harder, in control of this beautiful couple and knowing he had it damn good right now, wanting to keep it that way as he hammered on and vigorously indulged in Kanaya as hard as he could, taking the last of her holes and making a show of how lucky he'd been tonight. T His was as good as it got and he was unashamed now of thrusting away and making this once in a lifetime opportunity come true.

Rose came first this time, the one who had been stuck watching and waiting, who needed to cum the most. She came loud and feverish, cursing and grabbing at bodies blindly as she lost herself. Kanaya came next, unable to resist the tightness of her wife's pleading pussy, her bulge erupting another flood of green genetic material deep into Rose, while in turn her ass clenching down around John's cock brought him crashing over the edge. Everyone burned together in pure ecstasy, giving up to the pleasure and feeling their bodies burning up hotly, the fire of pure ecstasy overwhelming them all.

After all the hard fucking and raw indulgence, the stillness that followed as breathless bodies lay slumped together was palpable, and John slumped happily down against Kanaya, who lay on top of Rose, who just smiled happily. The breathless, overwhelmed excitement that Rose saw in her ragged and worn down wife was a great sign that her work was complete and that she'd done everything she set out to do, most importantly in lining things up. She had plenty more guys she would have loved to have come over and fuck her wife and get involved in threesomes, and with Kanaya now happily converted and open minded, the real fun could begin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
